<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everyday miracles by Anatui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739717">everyday miracles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui'>Anatui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kindness &amp; miracles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Heartbeats, M/M, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya Has Low Self-Esteem, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daisuke," Ken murmured, leaning in to his boyfriend, "you don't have to keep your feelings from me, you know."</p><p>He stiffened. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You're allowed to be upset with them. They don't—they weren't…"</p><p>Daisuke sighed and pulled away. "Don't make a big deal out of it, Ken. We're just goofing off, having fun. It's what we've always done."</p><p>Ken's heart ached. "Just because it's what you've always done doesn't mean it's the way it should be."</p><p>OR</p><p>Tired of everyone taking his beloved boyfriend for granted, Ken is determined to remind Daisuke of how amazing and wonderful he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kindness &amp; miracles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Kinkmeme Challenge, Daiken Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everyday miracles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DAIKEN WEEK<br/>Day 8: FREE DAY</p><p>Okay, this is late again, but here it is. Btw, I've officially written over 30,000 words for Daiken Week, which I'm pretty psyched about even if I wound up skipping a day.</p><p>This was also written as a fill for <a href="https://daiken-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/791.html?thread=1047#cmt1047">this prompt</a> on the <a href="https://daiken-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/">Daiken Kinkmeme</a>.</p><p>Ken is such a good boyfriend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That was fun," was the first thing Daisuke said when he locked their heavy apartment door after a long evening entertaining their fellow Chosen. Their first get-together at their new apartment.</p><p><i>Fun</i>.</p><p>He wasn't even going to admit how horribly the night had gone.</p><p>Daisuke was determined to see the good in everything, even when there wasn't anything good to find, even when it was their own friends who made the mess Ken would now have to clean up.</p><p>They'd been living together for nearly two months now—and dating for one—and things had been going well, despite Ken's initial reservations. Daisuke, as always, was affectionate and sweet and doted on him, and after a week, they stopped keeping up the pretense of having separate bedrooms.</p><p>And above all else, Ken was happy. So unbelievably happy.</p><p>But when it came to having their friends over for the first time, Daisuke was uncharacteristically reserved.</p><p>"You think it went well?" Ken asked as he carried the last of the dishes to the sink to wash.</p><p>Daisuke followed him, grinning like the evening had been a huge success, carrying a couple serving bowls that had food that still needed put away. "Yeah! Everyone was really impressed with the apartment." He set the bowls on the counter and pressed a kiss to Ken's neck. "Which is all you."</p><p>Ken swatted him away, flushing. "We definitely live here together," he said, shooting him a skeptical frown.</p><p>He trailed kisses over his neck and sucked lightly at his pulse, humming pleasantly. "Yeah, but you decorated everything," he murmured as he pulled away. "The place looks perfect, and <i>you</i> did that."</p><p>A soft laugh escaped Ken's lips. "And you spent the whole time complaining that I was taking too long."</p><p>Daisuke gasped. "Me? Complaining? Never!" He wrapped his arms around Ken, hugging him from the side, and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "Why would I complain when I get to watch you stretching to hang stuff? Giving me such a good view?" To make his point, he slid a hand down to cup Ken's ass and squeezed the tender flesh.</p><p>Ken released a quiet moan, but he quickly reeled himself in. Tonight was not a night where he wanted to get distracted by Daisuke's hands and mouth.</p><p>"You seem in a particularly good mood," he said, leaning into Daisuke's embrace.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" He pressed another kiss to his neck and ran his hands up his sides, and Ken shivered under his touch. "I live with my beautiful boyfriend, and we just got to have a nice night with our closest friends."</p><p>Ken sighed despite the physical attention. "They found out we're together."</p><p>"Hmm," Daisuke hummed against his skin. "Yeah, it's nice not to keep it a secret, right?"</p><p>He allowed Daisuke to hold him, to press kisses along his neck, to trail his hands over every part of his body.</p><p>Ken supposed, yes, it was nice not to keep their relationship a secret anymore, but there was more to the issue than that. It's not like they'd intended for everyone to find out, but it had been rather obvious they were sleeping in the same room, in the same bed, when they gave the tour of the apartment.</p><p>And things had only gone downhill from there.</p><p>Because the number one reaction, at least from Takeru, had been disbelief. Hikari and Miyako at least had been more understanding—they'd both already been aware of Ken's feelings for Daisuke and his reasons for not confessing, so Hikari had been particularly pleased. And then there was Iori, who had simply turned away from the room without a word either way.</p><p>But when Takeru had commented on how easy it was to tell who kept the house clean because—and this was a direct quote—"Daisuke, you couldn't clean up after yourself if your life depended on it," everyone had joined in the laughter. Even Daisuke.</p><p>Despite the hurt that shone in his eyes, he laughed along with the rest of them. Like it was all some big joke. Like <i>he</i> wasn't the joke.</p><p>That was hardly the only joke of that nature during the evening, and by the time everyone had gone home, Ken was particularly tired of the whole thing.</p><p>"Daisuke," he murmured, leaning in to his boyfriend, "you don't have to keep your feelings from me, you know."</p><p>He stiffened. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You're allowed to be upset with them. They don't—they weren't…"</p><p>Daisuke sighed and pulled away. "Don't make a big deal out of it, Ken. We're just goofing off, having fun. It's what we've always done."</p><p>Ken's heart ached. "Just because it's what you've always done doesn't mean it's the way it should be."</p><p>"You're reading too much into it." He grabbed the serving bowls and quickly got to work putting away the leftovers before sliding the dirty dishes toward the sink, where Ken had been about to start washing.</p><p>But Ken wasn't ready to give up.</p><p>"I'm not reading too much into this," he insisted, his voice firm. "They were mocking you, and you just go along with it like, like…like your feelings don't matter." His words faded to a whisper as Daisuke didn't even react to his words.</p><p>Daisuke sent him a sharp look. "Like I said, you're reading too much into this." He set the last dirty serving bowl by the sink and rinsed his hands. "Just drop it, okay?" he said while he wiped his hands on the kitchen towel.</p><p>Ken watched him walk away, heading back into the living room to clean up some more after their guests, and turned his attention to the dirty dishes.</p><p>Their relationship was still so new, and Daisuke had always been so closed off about this, about the way people treated him, though he deserved none of it. How were they supposed to have a conversation about this? How was he supposed to get Daisuke to talk about his feelings if he repressed them like this?</p><p>After the dishes were done, Ken joined Daisuke in the living room, but everything had already been put away and Daisuke was stripping off his clothes to take a bath.</p><p>Ken could only watch as he disappeared into the bathroom to shower and take a relaxing bath.</p><p>When he came out, Ken was waiting for him in their room, stretched out on the bed in his underwear. He needed a bath of his own, but they had to have this conversation first. No postponements.</p><p>Ken looked away so he didn't get distracted while Daisuke walked around naked, the towel slung over his shoulders, but he wasn't going to wait any longer: "Daisuke…"</p><p>He paused. "Huh?"</p><p>Ken took a deep breath. "I can't just drop it." But his body still quivered with anxiety. "I know we haven't been together very long, but we've been best friends for years. And I cannot stay silent when it comes to taking care of you, to protecting you."</p><p>Daisuke had stiffened the moment he realized what Ken was talking about, but he stayed quiet.</p><p>"I refuse to stand by and let people tell you you're <i>less</i> than you are," he insisted.</p><p>He sighed. "Ken…I appreciate this," Daisuke murmured, barely loud enough to be heard, "but the last thing I want to do is upset the group dynamics. Things have always been like this, and how it makes me feel <i>doesn't matter</i>."</p><p>Ken pushed toward the edge of the bed and reached for him. When his long fingers wrapped around Daisuke's wrist, he tugged him into his embrace and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's naked stomach. "But it matters to me," he said between placing kisses along his spine. "You matter to me."</p><p>Daisuke laid a hand on top of Ken's and squeezed. "Nothing's going to change, and that's okay. I'm okay."</p><p>"It's not okay, though," he said in a hushed voice, "and I need you to understand that. I need you to understand how incredible you are."</p><p>A blush rose to his cheeks.</p><p>Ken pressed a kiss to his side and squeezed him closer. "And if I have to spend the rest of my life making sure you understand that, I will."</p><p>Daisuke threaded their fingers together and clung to him. "I love you," he whispered.</p><p>Over the next couple weeks, Ken showed him just how determined he truly was.</p><p>When Daisuke spent an hour working on his latest ramen experiment, only to nervously set it down on the table in front of him, Ken couldn't stop smiling at him. "Your devotion to your food always impresses me," he said, pausing in the middle of the meal to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.</p><p>When Daisuke took time out of his busy day to draw a fresh bath for him, insisting that he'd studied enough and needed to relax and get lots of sleep the night before his big exam, Ken melted into the hot water and tugged Daisuke in with him. Daisuke argued that he needed to relax, so he cuddled into his embrace, saying, "You are my biggest comfort. You help me relax more than anything else."</p><p>When Daisuke played video games online with Taichi, Yamato, and Miyako, taking charge since Taichi and Yamato couldn't do anything but argue, and led the team to victory, Ken knelt down beside his chair and offered him a fresh bottle of water. "You know exactly how to utilize the skills of every member of your team," he murmured as Daisuke untwisted the cap, flushing cutely. "You make such a good leader. You always have."</p><p>When Daisuke bought him fancy gyokuro tea and baked him a delicious honey sponge cake to celebrate after he got his exemplary exam results, Ken plucked up a bite of the cake and fed him, letting Daisuke's tongue suck the crumbs from his slender fingers. "You're sweeter than this cake," he said before leaning forward to kiss him and dipping his tongue inside to taste the cake again, moaning at the delicious flavor. "Thank you. You're incredibly thoughtful."</p><p>When Daisuke tried to help him study, using his flashcards to quiz him, Ken could only laugh at how he mispronounced half the terms. It was more of a distraction than actually helpful, but the way Daisuke's lips twisted to the side in thought made Ken's heart ache affectionately, and he bridged the distance to press a kiss at the corner of his mouth and say, "You're so cute."</p><p>When Daisuke came home at the end of the day, working himself to the bone at his apprenticeship, Ken met him with miso soup—one of the few things Daisuke had managed to teach him how to make—and a deep kiss. They curled up on the couch together, legs entangled, and Ken asked, "How was your day?"</p><p>Daisuke stirred the soup with a heavy sigh, struggling to relax, even though he'd already shed everything but his boxers. "Just…long day."</p><p>Ken trailed kisses over his bare chest and inhaled deeply, taking in the strong scent of salt and ramen and sweat and something that was uniquely Daisuke. "Tell me about it…"</p><p>It didn't take long for Daisuke to drain the bowl of miso, and he set the empty dish on the living room table before turning his full attention to Ken, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the silky hair.</p><p>"May have gotten a bit adventurous with an order," he murmured into Ken's neck, sending pleasant vibrations through his body. "Yamatoya-itamae wasn't happy."</p><p>Silently, Ken ran his fingers through Daisuke's hair, stiff with dried sweat, and waited for him to continue.</p><p>Daisuke sighed. "I fucked up. Ruined the whole fucking dinner rush."</p><p>"No." His voice was gentle but firm, a tone Daisuke knew well not to argue with—if he knew what was good for him. "You made a mistake, and you will learn from it like you always do," Ken insisted. "You didn't ruin anything, and I'm sure Yamatoya-san would agree if you actually took a moment to talk to him about it instead of assuming."</p><p>For a moment, Daisuke didn't speak.</p><p>Ken took that as a sign that he was right. Rather than bothering the chef, Daisuke had assumed the worst and taken it to heart, taken the weight of everything upon his own shoulders.</p><p>And after a couple minutes, he released a soft laugh and pressed his lips to Ken's throat. "If you insist," he said.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>Daisuke stifled a yawn, and Ken nudged him to his feet, kissing him deeply, then leading the way toward the bathroom. Daisuke had worked six long days in a row, barely taking a break, because the idiot was too determined to relax, but tomorrow, he would finally get a break, and Ken was more than willing to help him relax.</p><p>He washed him slowly, dragging the sponge over his body, washing away the sweat, the ramen, the stress, leaving him fresh and new. The hot water beat against their skin, and Daisuke moaned as the pressure relaxed him.</p><p>When they were clean, Ken ushered him into the steaming hot bath and slid in behind him, undeterred by Daisuke's insistence that he needn't bother. He pressed kisses to the back of his boyfriend's neck and massaged his back, digging deep at the knots, rendering him limp and loose in his arms.</p><p>"I don't know why you always try to carry the world on your shoulders," Ken whispered against one of those very shoulders. "You take care of me, carry my pain and my fears and my shame, and you never complain. Your optimism is one of my favorite things about you, but Daisuke, if you try to carry the whole world, try to ease everyone else's pain, it will break you."</p><p>In his arms, Daisuke took a trembling breath but didn't speak.</p><p>"And I can't handle that," Ken added. "I know you want to save the world, but can't you see I need you more than the world needs you?"</p><p>Daisuke didn't speak, only reached up to entwine his fingers with Ken's, to hold his hand.</p><p>A few days later, when Daisuke threw himself onto the couch after a particularly vitriolic meeting with the other Chosen Children, Ken closed the front door slowly, trying to decide how to help.</p><p>Daisuke and Takeru had gotten into it yet again. The world knew about Digimon, far more than any of them had ever wanted, and per usual, the group struggled with how to handle it.</p><p>While Daisuke, like he always had, insisted they needed to work together as a team to send them back to the Digital World, insisted that every member of the group was an important part of the process, Takeru had said some people were more than welcome to sit out. Sora, it seemed, didn't seem particularly interested in the goings-on of Digimon anymore, Miyako was about to head off to Spain for study abroad, and Hikari…well, Hikari had always been particularly sensitive to the Digital World and Homeostasis, had been used and taken advantage of more than most of them.</p><p>Of course, Takeru hadn't been pleased when Daisuke pointed out he only seemed interested in letting the girls sit on the sidelines, when Daisuke snapped that Hikari was hardly the only person who had been <i>used</i> during the course of their adventures.</p><p>Ken dropped onto the couch beside him and wrapped him into an awkward hug, stretching and twisting to reach him properly. "I love you," he said, the words spoken in a hushed tone against Daisuke's back.</p><p>He took a deep breath and pushed up into a sitting position so they could look at each other. "Sorry I flipped out back there," Daisuke said, not meeting his eyes. "I shouldn't have—"</p><p>Ken cupped his cheek. "It's okay to get upset," he said, meeting warm brown eyes with a look of command. "It's okay to get angry, to not always be everyone's support. You don't have to hide from me."</p><p>Daisuke's eyes fell shut but he didn't argue.</p><p>"I love you because of who you are," he said, pausing to press a kiss to his lips. "Not because of who you present to the world." He traced his hands from Daisuke's shoulders down his back and tugged up the bottom of his striped T-shirt. "I love <i>all</i> of you."</p><p>He stripped him slowly, Daisuke boneless under his touch, and lay him back on the couch, instructing him to relax.</p><p>"I love you," he said before pressing a kiss to his lips.</p><p>"I love your determination," he murmured and kissed his shoulder. "Your bravery, your passion, your perseverance."</p><p>"I love your kindness, your generosity," he said, pausing at his hand, squeezing the knuckles.</p><p>"I love your selflessness," he said at his rib cage. "You look out for everyone but yourself. The team, our partnership—nakama—always comes first."</p><p>"I love your openness," he said, and his tongue trailed over his hip, causing Daisuke's body to convulse with pleasure. "You are the most honest person I have ever met, and no matter how much that gets under other people's skin, you don't let it stop you, you don't let it change who you are."</p><p>He shifted down to press his lips to Daisuke's tip, drawing a sharp gasp from his throat, and he hardened immediately.</p><p>"But most of all," Ken said, moving back up until he came face to face with the center of Daisuke's chest, "I love your heart." He laid one palm flat over that heart, felt the steady thump inside his ribs, and closed his eyes, relishing their connection. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I know, and I would never trade that for anything in the world."</p><p>"Ken…" he called, voice breaking.</p><p>Ken moved upward to look him in the eyes, and he cupped his face again, smiling slightly. "I love you, Daisuke. I wouldn't change anything about you for the whole world."</p><p>He dragged Ken down into a wet kiss and wrapped him in his hot embrace, and Ken threw himself into the hug, into the kiss, into the untempered affection without restraint, panting and moaning as the kiss grew decidedly heated.</p><p>When they broke apart, Ken met his needy gaze with a neediness of his own. "Daisuke, will you make love to me?"</p><p>Daisuke hesitated. "You sure?"</p><p>They hadn't crossed the particular barrier between oral and <i>more</i>, hadn't been ready to take that plunge, but Ken wanted to show how much he loved him, how much he appreciated him, how much he <i>wanted</i> him. </p><p>Ken rose from the couch and offered him his hand. "Absolutely positive," he insisted, and when Daisuke stood with him, he said, "I want you inside me. Want to feel it when you fill me, when you come inside me."</p><p>Daisuke allowed himself to be led to their bedroom, trailed kisses over Ken's naked body while he prepared himself, enjoyed the view while Ken took complete control, apologized profusely when Ken's desperate, enthusiastic sounds of pleasure threw him over the edge far too quickly.</p><p>Ken shut him up with a kiss and moaned incoherently about how wonderful he was, about how much he loved him, as Daisuke made sure he felt good too.</p><p>Afterward, they held each other, half covered by sheets, and dozed in the warm afternoon air. Daisuke trailed his fingers slowly over Ken's bare skin, relishing the soft hums and sighs of joy he released at the touch.</p><p>But when Ken pulled him into a deep kiss and said, "You're my miracle. I love you."</p><p>If he could make Daisuke feel like that, even for a moment, every day for the rest of his life, he would be happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those reading One Month, it'll probably be a few days before I delve back into writing that. I definitely need a bit of a writing break after this week.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>